Conventionally, it has been well known to measure deformation of a tire by sticking or burring a piezoelectric sensor, which is composed of a piezoelectric element such as a PZT provided with an electrode, to a surface of the tire or convert stress or pressure, which are applied to the piezoelectric element, to electric energy so as to utilize such energy as a power supply for driving other sensor such as an acceleration sensor attached to an inner side of the tire. The sensor such as the piezoelectric element or the strain gauge is mounted on a substrate on which an amplifier for amplifying output of sensor and a power supply are mounted and is protected by a housing. A deformation part of the sensor is adhered to the rubber member by an adhesive so as to closely contact with the rubber member of the surface of the tire. (for example, make reference to reference 1 to 3 as follows)
Reference 1:
    Japanese Unexamination Patent Application Publication No. H09-237398Reference 2:    Japanese Unexamination Patent Application Publication No. 2002-240520Reference 3:    Japanese Unexamination Patent Application Publication No. 2006-193119